Hunter Vegas Carnivale
The Hunter Vegas Carnivale is an upgraded variant of the Vegas. The Carnivale variant gains 1 additional boost point over the Vegas. This makes the car a little more useful for Road Rage events by allowing it to catch up to other rivals quicker. It is also slightly more useful for race events but its handling is no different than the original. The higher boosting speed makes the Carnivale a bit quicker at chaining stunts together during a Stunt Run and is still its best performing event. The strengths and weaknesses remain mostly the same for the Carnivale version. Description How could you possibly improve on the perfect classic coupe? With an even sweeter paint job and by cranking up the boost! How else? How to Unlock Beat the Vegas Burning Route. Performance The Vegas Carnivale is a very versatile, above-average performing car. The lackluster Boost of the normal Hunter Vegas has been replaced with a more powerful system that lends the Vegas Carnivale greater speed and versatility across the board. As before, the Vegas Carnivale has excellent off-the-line and mid-range acceleration. Despite its mediocre cruising speed, the Vegas Carnivale's more powerful boost system lends it a decent boosting top speed. However, the Vegas Carnivale shares the normal Vegas's unpredictable handling, suffering from under-steer, lift-off over-steer and a difficulty to throw into a Drift at lower speeds. At higher speeds, the Vegas Canivale once again suffers from a difficulty to control the car whilst drifting and is also afflicted with high-speed under-steer which renders the Vegas Carnivale inefficient for racing through Downtown Paradise, though, like the normal Vegas, this handling setup may come in handy in the more mountainous areas of Paradise City with some practice. If using the E-brake drifting method, the Vegas Carnivale is nearly unbeatable when it reaches optimum speed. The car can be awkward to move around if using at very slow speeds, but once it gets moving, it slips around like a car on ice making it a prime candidate for making Rodeos with off split ramps. Because of this acute handling and quick responsiveness, the Vegas Carnivale is a perfect choice for the downtown area of Paradise City for even last minute drifts can be performed at top speed and guided with proper steering into other streets with relative ease. When it comes to battles with heavier vehicles, it can fight back if used properly. With a light weighing body though, it can be smacked into walls and traffic easily by cars such as the Hunter Olympus, Hunter Governor, and Thunder Shadow, just to name a few. Equipped with a more powerful Stunt boost and sharing its non-Burning Route brethren's ability to jump long distances, The Vegas Carnivale is useful for almost all types of events. It excels at Stunt Run events if the player can come to grips with the unpredictable handling. The Vegas Carnivale is also a decent car for Road Rage, Marked Man and Race events due to its high strength stat of '6' and its more powerful boost. Overall, the Vegas Carnivale is a good upgrade over the normal Vegas and a very versatile lower-end car that will serve players well, possibly through the end of the game even as the player unlocks some of the higher-end vehicles. Resemblance The Vegas Carnivale model strongly resembles a Chevrolet Laguna S-3. The Vegas however has horizontal stacked head lights and a solid rear tail light compared to the Laguna's round head lights and split tail lights. Also, the name Vegas could also be a nod to the Chevy Vega, or for its flashy style, may also resemble Las Vegas. Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the Hunter Vegas Carnivale's speed stat was lowered from 3 to 1. *There is a fault when a Platinum or Gold Paint is applied to this car. When applied a sideways license plate appears along the left side of the front bumper in line with one of the headlights.